


Trick or Treat

by vix_spes



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Geraskier Hallow, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Public Sex, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Geralt's boyfriend torments - and treats - him with costumes on Halloween.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 69





	Trick or Treat

It was official. 

Geralt was going to that special hell you went to when you had especially filthy thoughts about your daughter’s music teacher while said daughter was still in the room. He'd definitely done worse to Jaskier on one of their many dates but that wasn't the point. He was still going to special hell. Was there a certain section for people who lusted over their child’s teacher? Or did you just get dumped in with everyone else?

It was all Eskel’s fault.

He had been the one convinced that Ciri spent too much time with old men and that she needed socialising with children her own age. Given his own interests, he had found the kid’s music class online and had signed Ciri up without even asking permission from Geralt. Eskel’s punishment had been that he would be the one to take her to the sessions. Being completely tone-deaf, Geralt hadn’t really seen the point. But, Ciri had enjoyed the activity, bouncing around the house in delight both before and after the classes singing little songs and demanding a ukulele. Geralt privately agreed with his brothers that, if she was still enjoying the class at Christmas, then he would buy her a ukulele. As for the songs, they all cursed whoever had written them because they were the most irritating of earworms. And then, one week, Eskel had been unable to go. Geralt had had to take Ciri to her lesson and he had seen Jaskier for the first time.

It had been love – although probably more likely lust - at first sight.

A woman ran the class with Jaskier; a feisty blonde called Priscilla. She was gorgeous, a fantastic musician and an excellent teacher but she may as well not have existed. Geralt only had eyes for Jaskier. He was so utterly different from the other people that Geralt had dated or gone for in the past, but Geralt was enraptured. Even when it became apparent that Jaskier was the originator of the irritating earworms. Geralt had spent most of the session sat in the corner trying – and failing – not to stare at Jaskier. Before he had left, Geralt had stumbled through asking Jaskier out, trying not to look too relieved when the other man agreed.

Geralt didn’t have a great history with dating. He wasn’t the most verbose of men, found small talk difficult and wasn’t particularly comfortable with people outside his immediate family. It was a relief when Jaskier wasn’t put off by that and took control of the date. A date that had ended up with Geralt pushed back against his motorbike, being enthusiastically kissed by Jaskier.

That had been three months ago. Three months of dating Jaskier and actually being in a functional relationship. Geralt had continued to let Eskel take Ciri to her music class, mostly because he knew that otherwise what was happening today would be a common occurrence. Namely him wanting to do completely inappropriate things to Jaskier. He had only come today because Eskel had had an emergency he couldn’t get out of. Geralt couldn’t decide if he was grateful to his brother or cursing him to hell.

Apparently, music class on Halloween meant dressing up. Ciri looked adorable in her vampire queen get up but Jaskier? Jaskier looked like he was wearing one of those cheesy sexy adult costumes. Dressed as a black cat, the children thought Jaskier looked adorable. Geralt thought he was a fucking tease. The black t-shirt clung to his arms and showed off hints of his chest hair while his trousers looks all but painted on. There was a pair of black ears peeking out of his hair and a tail drew attention to the plush arse that Geralt had spent many an hour worshipping. As if that wasn’t bad enough, it looked as though Priscilla had loaned him eyeliner and lipstick.

Would it be quite so terrible if Geralt took Jaskier away from the children before he mauled him? Because, quite frankly, he was begging for it. Jaskier looked over at him and gave him a lecherous look, as though he knew exactly the levels of depravity that Geralt's thoughts had sunk to.

"You know, most parents would try to keep the eye fucking to a minimum while their spawn was in the room."

"Fuck!" Geralt jumped as Priscilla's voice came from next to him. He hadn't even seen her move.

"Don't say fuck around the children, Geralt. Little ears hear everything." Priscilla had a mischievous look in her eyes, knowing that she had provoked him into swearing.

Wasn't that the truth. Geralt had lost track of the number of curses Ciri had repeated having heard her dad and her uncles say them first. And then he registered what she had said originally.

"Ciri's not spawn!" Geralt defended his daughter and then amended it as he saw her marshal a cohort of the children into making an assault on Jaskier and the sweets. "A revolutionary in the making perhaps, not spawn."

"World's most adorable dictator. Changing the subject, are you and our beloved Dandelion going to Yennefer’s party tonight?"

"Against my better judgement, yes."

"Ah, there’s the grumpy Geralt we all know and love. You know that Yennefer throws the best parties. Especially for Samhain."

"Yennefer’s parties are little more than orgies with expensive alcohol."

"And that is what make’s them so much fun.”

“You’ll be attending then?”

Priscilla smirked, “wouldn’t miss it for the world. Try not to be too obvious in your lust; these guys are way too young for the birds and the bees. I don’t suppose your delectable brothers will be there tonight?”

Yes, this was definitely all Eskel’s fault.

~*~

It was official.

Jaskier was trying to kill him.

Geralt had been running late for the party. Lambert had taken Ciri out trick or treating after her music class which meant that she was hyped up on sugar and he had felt like he should at least try and calm her down before leaving her with Vesemir for the night. And then he’d been told that his costume didn’t look scary enough for Halloween and Lambert had produced some black contact lenses that would apparently do the trick. Of course, that then meant that Geralt had spent the better part of forty-five minutes stabbing himself in the eye in an attempt to put in contact lenses that were then just bloody uncomfortable. Strange child that she was, Ciri had clapped in glee at seeing him rather than shrieking in horror but had reassured him that he looked much better now.

The party was everything that Geralt had expected of one of Yennefer’s. Just as he had said to Priscilla that morning, it was little more than an orgy with music and expensive alcohol. Partygoers danced – writhed – to the music, clad in costumes and or masks. Somewhere in the melee were his brothers but Geralt made no attempt to find them. If he came across them then so be it. A flash of gold caught his eye and he spun to see Priscilla move past him, all but spilling out of the black leather she wore. Yennefer, as he had expected, lounged at the front of the room in an outfit that looked like it had come off the set of a high-end bondage film and an intricate lace mask, painted lips curved ever so slightly.

Geralt threaded his way through the crowd, simultaneously trying to avoid being pawed too much by drunken guests and searching for Jaskier. The problem was, he didn't know what his boyfriend would be wearing. There was a possibility that he would be wearing the same costume as the music class but, given that this was Jaskier, Geralt was willing to bet money that he had had a costume change. Only problem being, he had no idea what to look for.

He finished his first circuit of the room, had his arse groped and pinched at least four times and narrowly avoided having to interact with Yennefer and wondered what to do. He could continue wandering aimlessly around the room, searching for Jaskier, or he could go and get a drink. The decision was taken out of his hands when a body glommed onto him from behind, instantly recognisable, even before Jaskier shouted “Geralt!” in his ear.

When Jaskier loosened his grip enough for Geralt to turn around, he realised that he never would have found Jaskier in the crowd. As he had expected, Jaskier had changed costumes to something that was the complete opposite of what he had had on that morning.

Geralt frowned as he stared at Jaskier, “what are you supposed to be dressed as?”

Jaskier looked down at himself and shrugged, “I don’t know? Slightly slutty bard that had a hot night with a vampire?”

Geralt’s lips twitched and he reached out a finger to trace the edge of Jaskier’s shirt, which showed more than it concealed. “Only slightly slutty?”

“Very slutty, then. Enough about me, what about you? Very brooding anti-hero. I love it. And your eyes!”

“Lambert and Ciri decided that I wasn’t scary enough…”

“I don’t know about scary. Feral? Yes. Ridiculously hot? Hell, yes.”

“Really?” Geralt couldn’t help the self-doubt that crept into his voice. It didn’t matter how many times Jaskier reiterated how attractive he found him, Geralt couldn’t see it.

“Oh. Fuck. Yes. Allow me to show you.”

Jaskier wasn’t as obviously muscular as Geralt, but he was no slouch and he proved that as he made easy work of tugging Geralt away from the main room of the party and all of the people, into a corridor. Once there, he wasted no time in sinking to his knees and peeling Geralt’s leather trousers open, swallowing Geralt’s cock down his throat. Geralt couldn’t help but moan, bucking his hips into tight, wet heat. Jaskier pulled back too soon for Geralt’s liking and he couldn’t help the whine that escaped his throat as Jaskier rose to his feet. But then Jaskier was shucking the breeches that he wore, giving a little hip shimmy so that they slid down and it was very clear as to his plans for the evening; he was already stretched and slick, just waiting for Geralt to slide into him.

Overcome with lust, and a whole day of blue balls thanks to Jaskier, Geralt forgot that they were less than five feet from an entire room of people celebrating Halloween. Instead, he simply picked up Jaskier and, with a little help, seated himself to the hilt. It didn’t matter how many times they had done this, it was still as good as the first. Jaskier was tight and hot around him as Geralt thrust hard, Jaskier’s back sliding up the wall with every movement. After the morning that he had had, it didn’t take long before Geralt was coming with a loud moan, spilling himself inside Jaskier.

Once Geralt had come, he slipped out of Jaskier, relishing the possessive feeling as he saw his come seeping out of his lover. Jaskier was still hard as Geralt slipped to his knees, hands holding Jaskier up as he swallowed down Jaskier’s cock, determined that his boyfriend receive the same pleasure that Geralt had already experienced. It didn’t take long before Jaskier’s seed was spilling down Geralt’s throat.

The sound of applause had Geralt’s head jerking up to see Yennefer stood there, having clearly been there for a while, watching with a smirk curving her lips.

“Quite the show, boys. Happy Halloween.”


End file.
